


Do Not Leave the Zero Cabinet Unattended

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Castrovalva, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or, what would happen if the Master stole the Zero Cabinet with confused!Fivey inside away into his TARDIS for good in Castrovalva)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Master knew the Doctor had regenerated. He had seen it from the top of the tower. And he now saw what he suspected to be a Zero Cabinet, if he was correct. This was an opportunity he hadn’t had in a lifetime.

He told himself that yes, he was going to abduct the Doctor to have him captive, perhaps to make him feel some of the wrenching pain that the Master himself had felt long ago at the Doctor’s hands. He knew the Doctor hated being a captive, and once he awoke from his regenerative stupor, it would drive him mad. The Master thought it would be sweet revenge, and rather nice to have another madman around. This regeneration was especially pretty, too. He would have fun with it.

So he stalked the two girls in the forest who were carrying the Zero Cabinet, waiting for them to set it down again. They had done it once before, but had picked it up again before the Master could get to it. Finally, they set it down, seeming to be looking at the river and trying to figure out how to maneuver across it. The Master snuck behind them, keeping close to his hidden pillar-shaped TARDIS, and toward the Zero Cabinet. This was his chance.

The box was surprisingly light, for having an entire man inside it. The Master held it to himself like a piece of prey, very happy with his prize. He slipped into his TARDIS before the girls turned around, and set the box down on the floor, dematerializing. Now that the Doctor was here, he had no need of that Castrovalva place. All in all, the Doctor was the only thing he truly cared about having.

The Master slid the lid of the Zero Cabinet open and peeked inside. The Doctor stirred and made a sort of moaning sound, still half asleep. His eyes fluttered open, and he blinked.

“M…Master?” The Doctor’s face looked as if it couldn’t quite decide whether to smile or not. The Master promptly shut the door, frightened. Then the Master heard a soft knock from inside. Dammit. He hadn’t gone back to sleep.

“Masterrrr!” The Doctor’s voice came from the inside, muffled. The Master let the voice ring in his head a moment, deciding he rather liked it this time. It was a big change from the very deep voice of his last incarnation.

“Master, please let me out. I know it’s you.” The Doctor knocked at the box again, and the Master slid the lid hesitantly open.

“Doctor, you are a hostage.”

“Oh goodness, you found me! I guess I’m bad at hide and seek - ” The Doctor gave him a guileless smile, the post-regeneration confusion slipping back in. “Who am I, again? Am I really a doctor?”

The Master blinked, not sure what to tell him. Finally, he sighed and opened the cabinet a bit more.

“Your…your name is the Doctor. I found you like this. And I took you into my care.” Close enough, really. He might as well entertain the Doctor’s illusions while he was still confused. He wasn’t likely to believe any of it when he had fully woken up.

The Doctor smiled again, and poked his hands out of the Zero Cabinet, pushing down the lid a little.

“Oh, did you? That’s so very kind. Was I ill? Why am I in this box?” The Doctor struggled, trying to get out. The Master debated furiously within himself for a moment, and then let the Doctor out, easing the lid open and helping him up. He craved moments like this, when he could touch the Doctor without consequence. He liked this new body very much, and it was rather warm. He supported the Doctor as he stood, and the blonde man looked at him gratefully.

“I recognize you.” The Doctor smiled, and then his brow furrowed as he came back to himself for a moment. “Master - ! I have companions - you can’t keep me here with you - ” He stopped and looked at the Master for a moment, studying him. He blinked, apparently surprised. He spoke again, his voice rather soft, but not addled with confusion.

“I haven’t seen you look this happy in a very long time, Master.”

The Master flushed, wiping any semblance of a smile off his face.

“You’ve seen me smile before, Doctor. I am happy when my plans come to fruition. And I will smile when I choose to. A smile means nothing, my dear Doctor.” The Master let the coldness come back into his voice, hating that the Doctor could read him so well. The Doctor frowned, almost looking hurt, but then something invisible distracted him, and he spun back into confusion like a drugged squirrel.

“Jamie! Jamie! There are Ice Warriors!” The Doctor grabbed the Master, clinging to him, and then he shook his head to clear it. “Not Jamie, I mean Zoe - Jo - Sarah Jane - Leela - ” The Doctor shuddered and collapsed, still not entirely recovered. The Master sighed and gently lowered him back into the Zero Cabinet, his expression bittersweet.

“…none of those, my dear Doctor. I am the Master.” And as he closed the lid, he briefly mouthed, “…Koschei, as well. But you wouldn’t remember him.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was an interesting thing, taking care of the Doctor. As much as the Master loathed the man (or so he told himself), he could not bring himself to kill him; it was much more fun to have him as a pet. 

…even if it was rather domestic at the moment.

The Doctor was a bit more coherent now, and certainly not happy to be in the Master’s possession. But the Master had no plans on letting him exit the TARDIS, and kept him in one of the larger rooms of the TARDIS, one that looked rather like a garden. The Doctor would like that, he supposed. He had always been one for playing in the greenery.

The Doctor was asleep again, although the top half of the Zero Cabinet was open. The Master crept inside his room, and set down a bowl of soup he had brought the man. He peeked into the open part of the Zero Cabinet, and gently brushed the Doctor’s hair away from his face, neatening it. The Doctor’s eyes flickered open, and the Master drew his hand back, embarrassed. His voice was rather gruff when he spoke.

“…I’ve made you soup.” The Master pointed awkwardly to the bowl. “If you want it, I can let you out for a bit.” 

The Doctor stirred briefly, and then smiled, turning over in the Zero Cabinet to sleep face down, floating. The Master dragged a hand down his face, exasperated. He often wondered if the Doctor heard him and understood, but simply felt like being a nuisance.

“Doctor. Your soup is going to get cold,” the Master prodded the back of the Doctor’s neck, and the Doctor spun around to face him again, banging his head against the lid of the box.

“Ouch! Master - ” The Doctor winced and lifted a hand up to hold his head. The Master sighed.

“Come on now, I need to let you out. You should eat.” The Master began to open the Zero Cabinet, and the Doctor reluctantly struggled out. The Master caught him as he did so, not wanting to waste a chance to touch him again.

“You still won’t let me out, will you?” The Doctor scowled, easing his way out of the Zero Cabinet and onto the grass. He took the bowl of soup, sipping at it without a spoon. “You do realize I have to get back to my companions, yes?” Oh, fantastic, this one was grumpy just like his third incarnation. 

“You could say thank you, you know - ” The Master began, but the Doctor kept talking, completely ignoring him.

“And I was _busy_ , too! There was business going on in Castrovalva, and I still hadn’t unraveled my scarf all the way, and goodness knows Tegan needs to get back to Heathrow - “

“Do me a favor, Doctor, and do shut up.” The Master glared at him, standing. He wondered which man would drive the other mad first. If the Doctor continued talking like this, it would certainly be nearly a tie. The Doctor’s face fell, and he crumpled a bit. The Master immediately regretted his sharp tone, cursing this regeneration’s power to make him go soft. He looked away, and mumbled something along the lines of “…sorry.”

The Doctor sipped at his soup sullenly, and neither man spoke for a while. After a half hour or so, the Doctor had finished the soup, and he set the bowl down.

“…good soup,” he grunted, not looking at the Master. He began to push himself up, seeming to want to walk around the room, but he stumbled as he did so, the after-effects of the regeneration making him lightheaded. Immediately the Master sprang up and supported him, but this time, he received a glare in return. The Doctor didn’t move from his embrace, but turned his head around to face him.

“I suppose you’re keeping me here as revenge? I’m your pet now, yes?” The Doctor scowled, an expression which the Master could only find adorable in regard to the Doctor’s current body. The Master was rather pleased the Doctor had caught on so quickly. He nodded.

“Yes, yes of course. Very good, Doctor.” His lips curved in what could almost be a smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a pet, much less one as rare as you. I don’t plan on letting you leave.”

“You’ve made that very clear.” The Doctor sat down in the grass again, and began shredding leaves. He held one up to his mouth and blew into it, giving a shrill and ear-shattering whistle. The Master cringed at the noise, for it made the volume of the drums escalate, and knocked the leaf away from the Doctor, giving him a medium-strength blow to the face in the process. The Doctor cried out and moved away, giving him a glare.

“You are not often one for physical violence, Master,” the Doctor gave him a very hurt look, and the Master could have about killed himself from that expression. He mentally chastised himself, both for caring about whether he was mean to the Doctor, and for wanting to be _kind_  to this man.

“…my apologies,” the Master muttered, ashamed of himself for many conflicting reasons. “Perhaps I should go.” He made to get up. After a moment, the Doctor spoke.

“No, don’t leave. Please. It’s dreadfully lonely in here. I would like the company, even if it is you.” The Doctor looked up at him, unraveling another blade of grass. The last sentence stung, but the Master hid any reaction to it. He sat down, glad the Doctor actually wanted him around, even if it was for simple reasons of needing people around.

“All right, all right.” The Master followed the Doctor’s lead and began ripping up blades of grass, rather more viciously than the Doctor was. He watched the Doctor occasionally, and saw his head begin to nod after a while, his eyes slipping shut every so often. He paid no mind to it; the Doctor could take a nap in the grass if he really wanted.

Then, suddenly, there was a blonde head in his lap. The Doctor had fallen completely asleep, slumping into the Master. The Master blinked, not sure what to make of this. Slowly, his hand found his hair, and he just rested it there, afraid to stroke or run his hands through it. The Doctor’s hair was _soft_. The Master appreciated softness, at least in texture, for it was like velvet, which was stylish. 

The Doctor didn’t appear to be moving any time soon, and the Master found that this was rather okay with him, even if they weren’t getting along while he was awake. Slowly, his hand nestled in the Doctor’s hair, stroking him like a cat. The Doctor made a sleepy, contented sound, but otherwise did not stir.

This was okay. This was definitely okay. For now, at any rate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was growing more lucid as they days went on, and the Master was worried. It was good to see the Doctor feeling better, and when the Doctor was feeling generous, sometimes they would touch. But the Master grew more and more afraid that the Doctor would find a way to leave and suddenly disappear. He felt himself growing increasingly desperate to keep him around, and it honestly wasn’t about keeping him as a pet anymore. He just didn’t want the Doctor gone.

So he changed tactics. He made himself be less distant, and he tried to prove to the Doctor that he could be kind, that he could be gentle. Anything to keep that man around. The Master would have said he was in love with the man, but that was silly. He hadn’t loved in years, and he wouldn’t again. This wasn’t Theta, this was the Doctor. Same man, different people. 

The Doctor was asleep now, and he had grown fond of sleeping late. So the Master had gotten up earlier to make him breakfast. It was a simple breakfast, but one that the Doctor would like. Scones, jam, and tea. He brought the tray into the room, and considered leaving it on the table and vacating the area. He decided against it, however, and sat at the edge of the Doctor’s bed, his hand stroking the Doctor’s hair for a moment so lightly that it was almost imperceptible.

The Doctor jolted awake and looked up at him, his face terrified. Then his features relaxed a bit, although he still looked wary.

“You startled me, Master.” The Doctor flushed, and the Master drew his hand away. The Doctor looked away, embarrassed.

“I’ve made you breakfast. I promise it’s not poison. If you want me to prove it, I’ll eat some too,” the Master said wearily, pointing at the tray. The Doctor smiled a little, seeing the scones.

“I know it’s not poison, Master. It’s all right, old chap.” The Doctor reached for a scone, smiling, and nibbled on it, watching him. “Thank you for the breakfast.”

The Master blinked, absolutely perplexed. He had expected suspicion and glares, and possibly to be haughtily ignored. This was definitely good, that the Doctor was behaving this way, but it unnerved him. The Doctor nudged him a bit, holding up a scone.

“Would you like some?” The Doctor smiled up at him, and it was not a regeneration-addled smile. It seemed that the Doctor had finally recovered from it. The Master nodded hesitantly, and before he could reach to take the scone, the Doctor held it up to the Master’s mouth, his face shy, but earnest. Something in the Master’s heart gave an incredibly bittersweet twist, and for a moment, he could not figure out what to do. After a hesitation, he leaned forward to take a bite of the scone, and he could not help but smile. The Doctor beamed at him, and offered it up again. Slowly, the Master let himself be fed, and was amazed that he was letting himself do this. But he could not bring himself to stop.

The Master picked up another scone and with a shaking hand, offered it up to the Doctor. The Doctor gave him a warm little smile and took a bite, happily nibbling. They shared breakfast this way until the scones were gone, and the Master found himself flushed and nervous, but almost happy. The last scone the Master was holding finished, and the Doctor kissed the tip of his finger, as light as a feather. The Master felt his face go red and froze, afraid he would ruin the moment if he moved.

The Doctor merely laughed softly.

“You were always such an awkward boy.” The Doctor leaned forward, taking the Master’s face into his hands, and kissed him. The Master’s brain abruptly shut off, and he let himself get lost in the feeling, not having any idea what it would mean, and hoping desperately that the Doctor would not forget this ever happened.

“…but you always got into the swing of things eventually,” the Doctor murmured against the Master’s lips, and the Master found himself suddenly on top of the Doctor, the Doctor’s arms curling around him. He kept kissing him for all he was worth, terrified of the moment when it would end, when they would go back to being cold. 

They let their hands roam, the breakfast forgotten. It had been so long since the Master had felt the Doctor’s body against him like this, much less skin on skin. He ached with longing, and wished that they could just stay like this. There were no words for how scared he was of the moment when it all would end. He pressed close into the kiss, a hand tangling in blonde hair.

“Am I going to get this every time I bring you breakfast?” The Master’s voice was breathless, nearly a whisper, and he shivered as the last of the clothes came off. The Doctor smirked at him, leaning in to kiss at his neck, his lips hot against him.

“Oh, do shut up…we’re busy.” The Doctor chuckled and let a hand curl around the small of his back, stroking deep circles. The Master found that it was very easy to shut up, when the Doctor touched him like this. At least in regard to words. He couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him, feeling the Doctor hot against him. He tried to keep as quiet as he could, however, because the noises the Doctor made were infinitely better. He drank them up as the Doctor let them out, and he slowly lost a bit of his fear, letting himself grow more relaxed. 

And for a while, they just touched each other, kissing and caressing, letting their bodies become reacquainted with each other. This Doctor seemed to have freckles all over, and the Master found it oddly endearing. His hands touched the Doctor’s skin with even more care, as if he was touching stars and the fabric of the universe. And the Doctor was that, to him. His universe. His mind wasn’t up to denying that now, and he just admit it, letting the knowledge sweep over him, taking over his heart and mind. 

Finally, they merged. The Master felt an incredible thrill as he pressed inside the Doctor, this man that he loved and hated, this man that he could not live without. The Doctor gave a shuddering cry as he was taken, and the Master found his hands moving up to comfort him, caressing where he could reach, and he murmured into his neck.

“Ssssh…’s all right. I’ve got you.” 

Then, everything was movement. Touches and movement and caresses, little cries and strong hands brushing across skin. The Doctor gave another little cry when the Master grasped him at the core, letting his hand work him as they both got more and more lost in sensation. He didn’t have words now. There was only heat and touch and light and desperate longing and - 

And then the Master was blinded, the explosion of heat making his entire existence course as if it had undergone a supernova. He collapsed on top of the Doctor and let his arms curl around him, shaking with exhaustion and the thrill of it all. He heard a little sound come from the Doctor that almost sounded like words, and his heart felt a sudden, terrible ache when he realized what it was.

“…Koschei…” The Doctor murmured into his neck, and the Master held him all the more tightly.

“Theta…I’m here. It’s me. I’m here.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Master didn’t want it to end. He did not know what he would do, were it to end. Things were so lovely now, and eventually, a day passed when the Doctor did not even mention his companions or TARDIS at all. The Master wasn’t stupid enough to think that the Doctor was happy, staying with him, but at times, it seemed close enough to make him hope. He tried to enjoy what he could, just waiting for another “I really should get back to my companions” or “I’m worried about my TARDIS.” 

“…you look so sad.” The Doctor turned to the Master, his hand coming up to hold his cheek. “Why do you look so sad?” His brow furrowed, and the Master’s heart gave an unpleasant twist. He bit his lip, not wanting to speak about it.

“Am I making you unhappy? You’ve been so kind to me, Master. I don’t want to make you unhappy.” The Doctor curled around him in a hug, stroking his back. The Master’s voice was morose when he spoke, and very quiet.

“…you have a family to get back to,” the Master murmured into his shoulder, and he felt the Doctor tense.

“Family? …left them back on Gallifrey.” He felt the Doctor frown, and he held him a little tighter, trying to burn these memories of touching him into his memory. 

“You know what family I meant. Your companions, your TARDIS…” The Master’s voice broke, and he clutched the Doctor all the tighter. The Doctor took a deep breath, but didn’t let him go.

“I do need to get back to them, yes. You knew that when you took me, Master,” the Doctor’s voice was quiet, but the Master couldn’t decipher whether the Doctor was upset about still being here or not. The Master didn’t reply, and the Doctor waited a while before he spoke again.

“You could travel with me, you know. I would be honored, Master.” The Doctor hesitantly nuzzled him, and the ache in the Master’s heart grew. There was no way he could handle that. He could not switch the roles around. The Master knew that he would be the Doctor’s pet, and it would make the drums so much worse to be a captive. He knew it was hypocritical of him, but he simply could not travel with the Doctor.

“I killed your companion’s father,” the Master offered weakly. “I can’t.” The Doctor pulled away and frowned at him.

“You think I don’t know that? I know Nyssa won’t like it. But Master - ” The Doctor’s voice took on a more desperate tone, and he was letting emotion get the better of him. “You’ve made it so I almost don’t _care_. I want you with me. Even if it will cause conflict. _Please_.” 

The Master felt as if his past selves were smirking at him, grinning smugly from death. 

“You finally got what you wanted, mm?” His Prydonian Academy self leered at him, holding his head in drum-induced agony. “Your precious Theta _finally_ wants you. A bit too late for that, don’t you think?”

“You know you’d just be a pet. Look at how he’s treated you over the years. You’re an annoyance, a diseased thing that messes up his plans. The minute he’s out of your control, he’ll only hurt you again,” the version of himself that had frequented UNIT stroked his beard, gazing down at him coolly. 

“And look at me. You’re really this, at your core. Decaying, a husk. All these schemes to cause a big to-do, getting his attention…those have only destroyed you in the end. World domination doesn’t suit you, old chap. The minute the Doctor comes around, you get so _soft_ …” his most recent self gazed out at him from beneath his cloak, his sunken eyes dark, his skin burnt. “He’ll just use you, and discard you. As always.”

The Master shook his head to clear the visions and stumbled away from the Doctor, his heart ripping in two. 

“Y-You don’t want me.” The Master shook his head vehemently, keeping away from the other man’s touch. “You ran for a reason. To get away from me. Why would you ever be insane enough to come back?”

“Because I love y - “

“DON’T!” The Master roared, turning away so he would not strike the Doctor. “…don’t you ever lie to me again. I’ll just be your goddamned _pet_.” 

The Doctor flinched, as if he had indeed been slapped. “You wouldn’t be a pet, Master, you’d be an equal - “

The Master interrupted him again, beginning to steer the TARDIS toward Castrovalva. “Get out. Get out before I go soft again, and want you to stay. This is your chance to escape. One chance. Out.” His speech grew more stilted as the drums escalated, and he held his head, slumping against the console. He saw the Doctor move toward him, but he shoved forward, not wanting to be held, not wanting his touch anymore. The Doctor’s face turned stricken, and he gave him one last look before backing away. The TARDIS landed, and the Master could not look at the Doctor.

“…out. Please.” 

The Master’s voice was far weaker than he had wanted it to be, and he hated it.

“M-Master - ” The Doctor pleaded, but the Master ignored him. With trembling hands, he took the Doctor into one last embrace, but his hands were forceful. He steered the Doctor and walked him out of the TARDIS, shutting the doors and locking them behind him without a word.

“…out,” the Master murmured hazily against the TARDIS doors, his head pounding, hating himself for having brought the Doctor into his TARDIS in the first place. 

“Please just keep out.”


End file.
